


to hand holding

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, hand holding, it's cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: steve always lets you play with his hair, but you want to know if just thinks of you as a friend.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	to hand holding

Steve’s hair was obviously a popular attraction in Hawkins. Every girl wanted to date Steve, and boys wanted to be Steve. Or at least, used to. His ego had taken a beating in the last few years, and even though that wasn’t the worst thing, it sure wasn’t the best for Steve’s confidence. But, you had developed quite the attraction to the boy in recent years, even though not many people thought this, he had gotten more attractive in your mind. While he had kept the outrageous hairdo, he had developed a kinder personality. And was, kinder, to put it nicest. 

While you had these feelings for Steve, he was none the wiser. Thinking that you were out of his league, and he could never get you. Robin thought you both were idiots. And she wasn’t wrong.

Steve constantly had an arm around your waist, saying it was ‘friendly’. You two were almost together at all times, going home together, eating together, you could’ve easily convinced people that you were married to him. But a big thing between the two of you, was playing with his hair. It was something that started a while ago. It helped him calm down tremendously. And god knows he needed help calming down.

It became a normal thing for the two of you. You would constantly play with his hair. You would sit on the counter when it was slow, and he would stand between your legs, softly talking to you as you carded your fingers through his hair. 

People would question it, and you would as well. Did he think of it as platonic? What did he think of you? Were you just his best friend? Because you wanted more. You wanted to be more. So one day you asked him, while your fingers threaded through his hair, “Steve,” he hummed contently, “Why do you let me do this?” 

“Do what?” 

“This,” you mussed up his hair.

“Not that!” his hands flung up to his hair, landing on your hands. “Not that.” Steve repeated his previous statement again, yet softer. Shocked as you rubbed your thumbs over his hands. “I let you because I like being near you.” 

“I like being near you too.” you held his hands a bit tighter. “And I, not only like being near you, but I like you, Y/N. You.” 

Your heart fluttered, “I like you as well, Steve. You.”


End file.
